prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Prototype 2 DLC
So I was browsing through Joystiq.com for any new information related to Prototype 2 and found an interesting article. I was surprised that no one has talked about this here or in any form of news. Ken Rosman aka Gentleman Rosman had apparently let slip or did mention (that news article doesn't mention the specifics) that although the multiplayer was not planned for Prototype 2 just like its predecessor Prototype. But he did say that the second game will have a DLC which Prototype never had. Oh joy. You can read the article here. This is what he say's at the end of the interview; One thing that hasn't changed is the franchise's lack of multiplayer. "We took it off the table at the very beginning," says Rossman, citing both Radical's own thinking on the subject, and Activision's research. "Multiplayer in a third-person action game, it can be successful, but it's not required." We will, however, see some DLC, which the first game never actually implemented. Zeus 15:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments Finally decided to signup, good. Interesting information, although this raises the question and discussion about what the DLC will be about. And seeing how little we know about Prototype 2 we can only speculate. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) A dlc? Oh yeah!!! Might be about the time after Dana was rescued from Greene. I mean we never got to know what happened to her after that, or just more Alex time in Prototype 2. Hell I wouldn't mind playing as Alex Mercer with the new environment the second game has. Any chance we have a release date for this? I know it'll be after the game is released in April 2012, but still hope the wait is worth. 11:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure its a beta for multiplayerKesslerbeast 02:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Yeah most people believe so but I can't confirm it yet. some say that Radical brought in a few online programmers. Zeus 04:33, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :If i remember correctly, Radical doesn't have any plans for multiplayer since the first game was planned. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 12:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Aye. Radical can take a few pointers about DLC from Bethesda. Even after a year of a game's release, they make DLCs and they aren't concerned about piracy even after the low sales of most their games. --Alduin 11:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) NO MULTIPLAYER, MASSIVE LET DOWN the ONLY reason im not buying this game is because theres no multiplayer, WHAT A MASSIVE LET DOWN 18:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Then clearly you didn't read the posts above you. Radical stated that they had ruled out MP from the beginning of Prototype, and personally, I think that's for the better. USER: BLACK_KNIGHT|PASS: ******** 22:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Definitely for the better. How can you implement multiplayer in a game with as much vertical gameplay as the Prototype series, a series where the main characters can leap 6 stories in a second? Even if it could be done, the multiplayer would require an absurd ammount of effort to get right. Quit being a spoiled little child and be happy with the game as is. Ebrainiac 00:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Can't access DLC I have the pre-ordered Radnet Edition and i have now found out that i still have to pay for the DLC and also i can't access rewards for completing black net missions, someone tell me how to access all this, i am not paying another penny Radnet edition only gets you Radnet, not the Mayhem dlc. You need the Collecters Edition which has codes for the dlc otherwise you buy like everybody else. Once you complete a set of Radnet challenges the mutation will automatically unlock and you get closer to the Alex Mercer skin, you can check your mutation by pausing and going to the Heller screen, at the end of the mutations list theres a section for Radnet mutations that'll show which one's you've unlocked and what they do. Sgt. Maine 01:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) DLC, selected Evolved What i was thinking was, have a select few evolved be playable for a short amount of time, leading up to Heller consuming them. And, their could be a what-if, if Heller was actually killed by Koenig or other Evolved. I know their somewhat weaker than Heller, but we should at least give it a try.